


Derek's Birthday Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Anal Fingering, F/M, Incest, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks everyone has forgotten his thirteenth birthday. But Talia has planned a very special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing TW fic! Unbetaed. 
> 
> Nobody seemed to be writing about Derek and Talia so I did what I could.

The great thing about being the middle child in a large family was that it was easy to escape the notice of the adults. Most of the time his parents were too frazzled to notice that he was late because he'd been in detention. Other times, they signed his forms without heed and pressed money into his hands without noticing that they'd given him a fifty instead of a twenty.

The downside, of course, was that sometimes the lack of attention was hurtful. Like today, his thirteenth birthday. A part of him had known they would forget because with Jason heading off to college soon and Laura gearing up for high school, his parents already had a lot on their mind. Add to that the stress of Cora's inability to get along with anyone at playschool and his father's recent promotion and his alpha mom barely had a few minutes a day for Derek. It wasn't their fault they were busy, he told himself sadly as he headed downstairs for breakfast, he needed to be mature and deal with things like this now. 

Predictably he was barely acknowledged by anyone at the kitchen table before some too-brown toast was dumped in a plate in front of him. He sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

Strangely, Jason picked him up after school and Derek wondered if he was actually trying to spend time with him before having to head to Columbia but all thoughts were driven from his head when the front door opened and a loud chorus announced, "SURPRISE!"

There was red velvet cake and all his friends and loud music and Derek loved every minute of it. His friends and family crowded around him thumping his back and ruffling his hair as they sang happy birthday. He couldn't have asked for anything better. 

"Did you think I'd forget my favorite little man's birthday?" Talia whispered into his ear as she hugged him tightly, "I've got another special surprise for you tonight baby boy."

In her arms, Derek shivered in anticipation.

***

He hadn't forgotten about his special surprise when his alpha knocked at door that night. Derek sat up on his bed announcing, "Come on in Mom."

She stepped inside wearing a tight t shirt, sweatpants and a friendly smile. She sat down cross legged on the bed in front of him, "Did you have fun today baby boy?"

"Yeah, mom it was great. Thanks so much." Derek replied with a happy blush, even as his eyes surreptitiously scanned her person for a concealed present.

"I'm glad," Talia said in her gentle voice, "And I'm really excited to give you your other gift."

Derek's eyes snapped up to hers, watching her with rapt attention.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then straightened her spine and said with a hint of her Alpha Voice, "In our family, when a child comes of age, they get to learn about sex from their Alpha. Do you know what sexual intercourse is, Derek?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, "Ye- yes. Dad talked to me about that last year. It's what people do when they're in love right?"

Talia smiles, a slow, gentle expression, "That's exactly right Der, tonight we're going to have sex. Because we're family and we love each other and we take care of each other. But since this is your first time you have to be honest and tell me if I do something you don't like, okay baby?"

Derek nodded, he doubted there was any part if this that he wasn't going to like. This was beyond anything he had expected. He had been hoping for the new XBox, but what his mother was offering made his skin tingle and his mouth water. 

"Good, I'm going to kiss you now honey. Have you kissed anyone before?" 

Derek gulped and shook his head. 

Talia reached out and ran her fingers along his cheek, "That's okay baby boy. There's no need to be nervous. I'm just going to need you to open up for me okay?"

Her son licked his lips, "Yes mom."

She leaned forward and his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of her warm breath on his face. She brushed her lips against his once, twice. Then she pressed a little harder, feeling his lips firm up beneath hers. She swiped her tongue across the seam of his lips smiling to herself when her son moaned like a little slut and parted his lips for her. 

She wants nothing more than to force her tongue against his, to make him submit to her, but alphas are given this duty to teach not just to seize. So she lightly slides her tongue along his teeth, the inside if his cheeks and finally tastes his palate, the innocent sweetness of her son. He moans against her, his hands wanting to touch, but too shy to move unbidden. Talia finally strokes his tongue with her own making him tilt his head to give her more access. She puts her arms around his torso and pulls him into her lap holding her little boy close. 

She breaks their wet kiss to suck on his pale unmarred neck, leaving more purple stains on his skin than are explicable on a thirteen year old. "Mama, please," he whispers brokenly. 

"Please what, baby?"

"Kiss me, touch me."

She lifts his t shirt up over his head, smiling at the fact that he's so ready and willing. So eager to be fucked by his alpha. Her fingers find his sensitive nipples, rubbing and pinching to make his little body shiver and gasp with newfound pleasure. When she takes one dusky pink nub into her mouth and sucks, he lets out a sweet mewl, his body bucking off her lap even as he grabs her head to keep her from pulling away.

"Someone sure is enjoying their present," she grins against his skin. She moves her mouth to his other nipple, choosing to lap at it twice before scraping her teeth across the hardened bud. He gasps again, lifting his hips against hers for some friction. Taking pity on her poor boy, Talia lays him flat on the bed before sliding off his pyjama pants and tossing them aside. His cartoon underwear soon follows leaving his hard pink, boy cock bared to her. She bends over him to press wet, open mouthed kisses across his chest and belly, leaving his skin flushed and covered with goosebumps. By the time her lips reach the bony jut of his hip, he's as tense as a taut bowstring. Talia's clever lips bypass his most sensitive parts moving instead to press more tantalizing kisses to his knee and then up the pale, smooth skin of his inner thighs. He barely has any hair here and if she ignores his flushed cocklet, she can easily pretend that she's gone back to the night she spent pleasuring a writhing twelve year old Laura.

His legs quake as Talia's lips and tongue explore the crease where his legs meet his hips. "Mama, please, please!" he sobs incoherently even as his Alpha gently licks his hard little cocklet. He moans and bucks, trying to force his shaft into her mouth but she pins his hips to the bed and continues to swirl her talented tongue around his tender head, allowing the very tip of her wet tongue to dip into the slit there, tasting his precum. She moves her mouth off his member, ignoring the hiss of disappointment that he lets out. He should know by now that his alpha will take care of him. She takes his balls into her mouth enjoying the flavor of him before pushing his hips upward to expose his rosebud pink hole. This is where she really wants to pleasure him and she takes her time, blowing delicately at the soft pucker before beginning to massage it with the tip of her tongue, her movements light and teasing. At the first feeling of her tongue against that most private part of him, Derek shouts trying to thrust back against her but Talia's having none of that. Her grip on his hips tightens and she keeps up her wet torture against his hole now firmly licking his rim in rhythmic motions. Finally she slides her tongue inside him and he succumbs to the instinct to relax and open up welcoming her into his body. Her long tongue explores his walls, chasing the taste of him even as he sobs for release. 

He's close to coming, she can tell from his frantic heartbeat, the way the green of his eyes had all but disappeared to make room for his dilated pupil, his skin glistening with sweat as his mouth begged and pleaded for something he didn't even understand. Talia's spit soaked middle finger joined her tongue inside him and found his plump prostate almost immediately. His body went stiff, she stroked his there, once, twice, thrice and suddenly his cock was jerking, spraying ribbons of thick white come all over his belly. Talia lifted her head looking at the blissed out look on her son's face. He didn't look like he was capable of much besides just lying there basking in his afterglow.

"How was that, honey?" she asked, using his discarded t shirt to wipe the come off him.

"So good mom, I've never felt like that before. At the end, I thought I was going to explode!" he gushed happily.

Talia lay down next to him, her head and shoulders leaning against the headboard. "When you get that feeling it's called having an orgasm. There's a lot of ways to have one, one day Laura will teach you some of the other ways" she explained patiently running her fingers through his sweat damp hair.

"Laura?" his face is quizzical.

"Mm-hmm. Just like Jason taught her, and one day you'll teach Cora."

His face broke into a grin at the thought of teaching his baby sister. The smile quickly melts off his face though as he worriedly asks his mother, "Did you have an orgasm, mom? Did you feel good?"

Talia laughs at her son's concern. "That's sweet of you to ask baby. And yes, we're getting to that part now." she swiftly pulls her t shirt over her head baring her large, full breasts to her son's heated gaze. Slowly, without taking her gaze off him, she pushes off her sweatpants as well, leaving her naked. He stares at her body in undisguised awe.

"I want you to nurse now sweetheart," she says guiding his head so that his mouth finds her tightened nipple, "You've got to suck, darling, just like you did when you were a baby." 

He closes his eyes and sucks experimentally, making a pleased sound at the first taste of Talia's sweet milk. As his sucks get harder and faster, Talia's eyes close too and her long fingers move between her legs to slip into the wet heat of her body. To her surprise, her son's small hand joins her there, his fingers teasing and rubbing at her clit. 

As Talia gasps and trembles through the very first orgasm her newly teenaged son gives her, she thinks about how much she's going to love watching when Peter is ready for his turn with the pup.


End file.
